Detalhes
by Luud-chan
Summary: "Pormenor, particularidade, minúcia. Detalhes. Se não fosse por eles, talvez Sasuke Uchiha nunca teria se apaixonado por ela."


Detalhes

* * *

**1 — Seus olhos**

Nenhuma pessoa na face da terra poderia dizer que Hinata Hyuuga não possuía olhos fascinantes. Até mesmo Sasuke Uchiha — apenas uma das pessoas mais arrogantes e teimosas do universo — antes que percebesse estava encantado com aquela característica.

Olhos grandes, brilhantes e leitosos.

Não eram simplesmente os olhos dela. Mas era o modo que eles mudavam, era a expressão que tomavam dependendo das emoções que sua dona sentia. Ele era extremamente observador, e apesar do número de conversas com ela ter sido extremamente curto, constantemente ela era alvo dos seus olhos.

Enquanto conversava com Kiba ou Shino, os olhos de Hinata eram sempre atentos e compassivos, não sabia sobre o que eles conversavam, mas seja lá o que fosse, deixava-a calma e feliz. Com Neji era diferente, nas inúmeras vezes que passava por perto para voltar para a residência do seu clã, a vira treinando com ele. Ao invés de estarem compassivos, eram ainda mais atentos, determinados e audaciosos.

Sasuke se via mais interessado nela do que poderia admitir e sempre que tinha a oportunidade, estava "mocado" em alguma árvore ou arbusto apenas para observar a maneira que sua expressão dançava à medida que dava golpes em seu primo.

Ele não gostava muito dos olhares que eram direcionados a Naruto. Não que fossem feios, não era isso, mas não eram para _ele._ Irritava-o ver aquele olhar caloroso e cheio de amor para alguém que não poderia corresponder do jeito que ela merecia. De qualquer modo, eram tão cheios de afeto que ele podia _sentir_, ainda que não fossem direcionados para si.

Sasuke não admitira em voz alta, mas ele adorava os olhos dela.

** 2 — Seu silêncio**

Hinata era silenciosa. Ponto.

Sem dúvidas essa era uma das muitas qualidades que ela tinha, que ele mais gostava. Sasuke não gostava de barulho desnecessário, na verdade, até dos necessários. Não gostava de falatórios que não levariam a lugar nenhum e principalmente de perder tempo ouvindo coisas que não acrescentariam nada a sua vida.

Assim como ele, Hinata mais escutava do que falava e isso era uma característica rara no meio das pessoas que convivia. Um ou outro se salvava, como Shino e Shikamaru, mas o restante dos seus "amigos" eram extremamente extravagantes e tagarelas. Nem poderia falar de Naruto, porque ele era o pior de todos, e para o seu azar, era a pessoa mais próxima que possuía.

Mas com ela era diferente, apesar de preferir ouvir a falar, ele notou que a garotinha tímida que nunca falava o que pensava, não estava mais ali. Apesar de todo o seu silêncio, Hinata falava quando isso era necessário e era _sempre_ sincera. Não havia desperdício em suas palavras, não havia _vazio._ E ainda que não falasse muito, ele aprendeu a apreciar o som da sua voz e quase, _quase_ prometeu a si mesmo, que iria fazê-la falar mais, apenas para memorizar aquele doce som.

Sasuke gostava do silêncio, mas aprendera a gostar ainda mais do som que saia dos lábios de Hinata Hyuuga.

** 3 — Sua solidariedade**

Sasuke Uchiha era um tremendo egoísta e isso não era novidade para quase ninguém. Claro que, dependendo da situação, ele ajudaria, mas de modo bem geral era demasiado egocêntrico para pensar mais no próximo do que nele mesmo.

Poderia até não dizer em voz alta, mas ele apreciava a atitude de Naruto em sempre querer fazer o melhor para o povo de Konoha, a decisão de Sakura em se tornar uma ninja médica para que pudesse pensar nos feridos e cuidar deles. Eles eram seus amigos mais próximos e admirava que fossem capazes de serem devotos ao que faziam.

Com Hinata não era muito diferente, os atos dela não podiam ser tão grandiosos como os de Sakura ou Naruto, porém ainda eram atos de solidariedade.

Ainda lembrava-se de estar voltando do mercado e no meio do caminho parou quando a viu no meio da rua com um guarda-chuva azul. Observou-a por um instante, pensando "o que ela está fazendo?", até que Hinata deixou o objeto sobre uma caixa de papelão e ele não demorou a perceber que estava repleta de filhotes de gato. Infelizmente ou felizmente, ela o pegara a encarando e com um sorriso gentil, disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse:

"Seria ruim se eles ficassem completamente molhados, não é mesmo?"

Sasuke ainda se lembrava como o sangue corria por suas bochechas e as gotas de chuva desciam por seu rosto alvo e bonito, enquanto a franja pregava na sua testa de um jeito que o fazia querer ir lá e tirar o cabelo do seu rosto. Ele quis replicar, dizendo que também seria ruim se ela ficasse doente por causa disso, mas ao invés de falar o que realmente gostaria, limitou-se a murmurar:

"Certo. Estou indo pelo caminho da sua casa, você pode vir comigo se quiser."

No fim, ele descobriu que isso foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que poderia ter lhe dito. Ela tinha hesitado antes de aceitar, sabia bem que dividir um guarda-chuva era algo íntimo... Algo que _namorados_ costumavam fazer. No entanto, as ruas estavam pouco movimentadas, naquela chuva todos estavam em casa, debaixo de cobertores e essas coisas que as pessoas gostam de fazer quando chove e faz frio, e ela acabou aceitando.

Todo o caminho foi feito em silêncio, todavia isso não o incomodou. Tudo foi imensamente confortável. Conseguiu sentir o leve calor que o corpo dela emanava, mesmo que ela tivesse se molhado pela falta do guarda-chuva, às vezes a manga da blusa dela roçava nos seus braços nus e uma ou duas vezes ela tropeçara em alguns buracos — o que deu a chance de poder tocá-la.

Quando chegara a casa dela, sentiu como se eles tivessem acabado de terminar um encontro. Hinata despediu-se rapidamente e verdadeiramente agradecida e correu para dentro. Sasuke ainda ficou ali por um tempo, sem saber como reagir e só depois seguiu seu comigo, concluindo que ela o fez ser solidário.

Sasuke era egoísta e sabia disso, mas naquele dia ele descobriu que poderia dividir o guarda-chuva com ela sempre que precisasse — e quando não precisasse também.

**4 — Sua determinação**

Na primeira vez que foi em uma missão com Hinata, concluiu que ela era durona. Tsunade tinha os enviado até uma vila próxima para resgatar uma importante herdeira de um dos feudos mais ricos do lugar. Precisava ser algo discreto e bem elaborado, com pessoas responsáveis e que _com certeza_ concluiriam o trabalho sem chamar atenção. E ela não tinha conseguido pensar em ninguém melhor que os dois herdeiros dos olhos mais poderosos do mundo ninja.

Sasuke não poderia reclamar, não podia ser bem a oportunidade que queria para ficar a sós com a Hyuuga, porém também tinha sido uma boa coisa. Os três dias de viagem foram bem rápidos, com o Byakugan eles foram capazes de pegar o rastro da herdeira com rapidez.

Limitaram-se a trocar estratégias de batalha e raras vezes conversavam sobre algo que não tinha a ver com a missão. Nas duas vezes que pararam pra dormir, ela treinou metade da hora que serviria para seu descanso. Sob o olhar interrogatório do Uchiha, ela explicou com suavidade:

"É bom fazer com que os músculos se lembrem dos golpes."

Ele quis revirar os olhos, aquilo bem que poderia ser uma desculpa para ocultar algo que ela sentia — mesmo que não soubesse o quê. Sabia que o clã Hyuuga tinha técnicas bem perigosas envolvendo Taijutsu, porém não achava necessário aquele exagero no treino, ao menos que ela fosse MUITO ruim, o que com certeza não era o caso.

Nesse último dia ela tinha ido ao rio que ficava próximo dali. Sasuke pediu que não demorasse muito, porque teriam que partir em breve. Ele esperou por vinte minutos, até começar a achar que tinha algo errado. Impaciente, adentrou a floresta com cuidado e só precisou andar alguns metros para que começasse a ouvir sons de uma evidente luta.

Imaginou que teria que salvá-la, mas quando chegou ao rio, encontrou quase trinta homens desacordados em volta de Hinata. Ela era a personificação da concentração e a posição dos seus pés e mãos eram perfeitas. Lembrou-se de vê-la praticando aquilo minutos atrás e quis sorrir.

"Parece que você fez tudo sem mim."

"Desculpe" pediu timidamente e desativou sua linhagem ocular. "A moça está logo ali." Apontou para uma árvore lá na frente.

Depois de devolverem a garota para o pai e fazerem o caminho de volta para Konoha, Sasuke pigarreou para chamar a atenção dela e tentou ser o mais casual possível ao comentar:

"Você fez bem. Você é uma boa parceira, Hyuuga."

"Obrigada, Uchiha-san" agradeceu com um sorriso. "Mérito para os músculos com boa memória."

Ele se pegou surpreso ao vê-la fazendo um comentário divertido, sempre a achou tímida demais para isso. Mas ao invés de comentar sobre o fato, deixou que um sorriso de canto escapasse e murmurou de volta:

"Vou me lembrar disso."

Hinata era uma ninja determinada a sempre fazer o seu melhor, e ainda que o melhor já fosse bom, não era o bastante. Porque ela necessitava do excelente. Tomando inspiração nela, Sasuke dobrou o ritmo dos próprios treinos, porque ele também podia ser determinado.

**5 — Seu humor**

O Uchiha não era uma pessoa de sorrisos, apesar de isso não querer dizer que não gostava de piadas ou qualquer coisa que fizesse o ficar de bom humor.

Em certo dia, fora obrigado a ir a um restaurante com todo o grupo de amigos. Obviamente teve que ir, sabia que sua opinião não valeria nada, porque se Naruto encucasse, poderia ir até sua casa e fazê-lo ir à força e isso com certeza acabaria em uma briga terrível — uma briga que ele não estava nenhum pouco a fim de começar. Então, acabou cedendo.

Por ironia do destino, enquanto fazia o caminho para o restaurante de _lámen,_ encontrou Hinata voltando. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, e ela conseguiu detectar a pergunta silenciosa através de seus olhos escuros.

"O restaurante está fechado, eles foram para o lago" Hinata explicou calmamente e em nenhum momento desviou o olhar do dele, embora as mãos se mexessem inquietas no bolso da blusa de frio.

"E por que você não foi também?" antes que se desse conta, a pergunta já tinha escapado de seus lábios. Ela corou.

"Não queria nadar." Não era totalmente verdade, Sasuke sabia disso, mas não disse nada, apenas assentiu.

"Você quer andar?" Em um momento repentino de coragem, ele mandou o orgulho ir embora e chamou-a para "sair". Esperou ansiosamente pela resposta, inexpressivo, enquanto o coração batia forte, _muito_ forte.

"Sim, eu gosto de caminhar" aceitou sem pestanejar e ele disfarçou o indício de um suspiro aliviado.

Eles caminharam pela vila, inicialmente em silêncio, depois Hinata perguntou se ele gostava de salada, porque ela conhecia um lugar ótimo e que se ele quisesse e estivesse com fome, eles poderiam aproveitar o lugar. Ele fingiu pensar e aceitou.

Hinata lhe apresentou a melhor salada de tomates que tinha provado em sua vida inteira. Isso melhorou seu humor consideravelmente e logo eles estavam conversando — de um jeito bem estranho, mas ainda conversando — como se fossem amigos há anos. Falaram sobre tudo que puderam. Sasuke percebeu que Hinata era o remédio para seu constante mau humor.

Para surpresa de ambos, foram ao lugar justamente em um dia que teria uma competição: saquê de graça para o último que ficasse em pé. Ele olhou para aquilo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. _Que tipo de idiota faria algo como aquilo?_ Ao encarar a Hyuuga, notou como ela parecia se divertir com aquilo e perguntou se ela queria participar.

"Eu? Eu não bebo, Uchiha-san. Mas eu torceria por você" admitiu receosa.

"Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez" ele disse em um tom de desafio. E lá estavam aqueles olhos determinados.

"Tudo bem."

Sem dúvida alguma, foi a noite mais divertira que Sasuke teve em anos. Eles beberam muito, tanto que o dono do lugar disse que estaria tudo bem que os dois saíssem como vencedores — pelo contrário iam acabar com todo o seu saquê —, e eles deixaram por isso mesmo.

Estava escurecendo e foi um verdadeiro desafio para que chegassem em casa. Tiveram que se apoiar um no outro e tomar os caminhos menos movimentados para evitar as pessoas. Na metade do caminho, ela finalmente disse:

"Você é legal quando não está com aquela cara de quem chupou limão."

Hinata estava completamente bêbada, mas para o seu primeiro "porre" tinha ido muito bem. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso condescendente, até finalmente dizer:

"Então eu não sou legal quando não estou bêbado."

"Não é. Também fica mais bonito quando sorri."

"Então você me acha bonito."

"Você vai ficar repetindo tudo que eu disser?" replicou, olhando-o torto. "Não vou dizer só pra inflar o seu ego. Você sabe que metade das garotas da vila caem aos seus pés."

"Você fica linguaruda quando bebe" Sasuke constatou. "Mas eu gosto" disse a última parte em voz baixa.

"Você é estranho."

Ele não teve resposta para essa afirmação. Ajudou-a a subir pela janela e por pouco não foram pegos por um dos empregados da mansão. Antes que ele fosse embora, ela segurou sua mão apenas para dizer:

"Uchiha-san..."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, vamos fazer isso mais vezes." Sua voz estava embolada, mas ele não teve dificuldades pra entender. "Foi divertido."

"Vamos" concordou. O Uchiha quis dizer que gostava dela e que ficaria feliz em levá-la para sair mais vezes, porém, ao invés disso, continuou. "Você é bem humorada, Hyuuga."

"Hinata."

"Hinata." Ele assentiu. "Boa noite."

Ele não esperou a resposta, aquilo bastava. Estava feliz, bem humorado e desejou que tudo aquilo acontecesse mais vezes. Encontrou Naruto no caminho, que o ajudou a chegar em casa — mesmo que tivesse dito que não precisava. O amigo fez mil perguntas: Onde ele estava, com quem, porque tinha bebido, se estava acompanhado. Porque não tinha ido ao lago.

"Cale a boca, você não é a minha mãe, _dobbe._ Está acabando com meu bom humor."

Isso só serviu para fazer com que Naruto fizesse mais perguntas. Sasuke teve que expulsá-lo de sua casa e prometer que contaria tudo depois.

É. Uma boa dose de Hinata seria ótima depois daquilo. Decidiu que ela era uma das coisas que mais gostava, porque gostar dela era o mesmo que gostar de si mesmo — só porque ela melhorava seu humor. _Só por isso._

**6 — Seu amor**

O herdeiro Uchiha sempre achou que sua capacidade de se apaixonar por alguém seria nula. As garotas podiam cair aos seus pés, mas poucas o conheciam verdadeiramente.

Ele era egoísta, mal humorado, grosso, arrogante, teimoso, e silencioso demais para o gosto da maioria delas. Nunca poderia se apaixonar por nenhuma dessas garotas.

Sasuke Uchiha descobriu o amor entre os seus olhos, sua determinação, sua solidariedade, seu bom humor, sua sinceridade e seu silêncio. Hinata Hyuuga o conquistara sem se esforçar, foram os pequenos detalhes que o fez se aproximar.

Hinata gostava de ir à biblioteca, ela gostava de livros.

"Não sabia que você gostava de ler" ele disse quando a encontrou pela primeira vez na biblioteca de Konoha.

"Apenas um detalhe." Deu de ombros e andou até uma mesa. Ele a seguiu conscientemente. "E você, Sasuke? O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele levantou os pergaminhos com a história do clã Uchiha e ela assentiu devagar. Os dois se sentaram na mesma mesa, em completo silêncio, até que enquanto lia os pergaminhos, franziu as sobrancelhas ao não saber o significado de uma palavra.

"O que foi?" Hinata perguntou quando levantou os olhos do livro que lia. Sasuke apertou os lábios em uma linha reta e encarou-a de volta. Não queria dizer, era orgulhoso demais para isso. Ela esticou o pescoço, enquanto ele empurrava discretamente o pergaminho na direção dela. "Ah, isso. Ignóbil. Quer dizer: sem caráter."

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça agradecendo e a Hyuuga voltou a atenção para o livro.

Aos poucos os dois caíram em uma rotina: metade das vezes Hinata treinava com Sasuke, sempre que dava saíam para comer salada de tomate e bebiam uma ou duas doses de saquê. Encontravam-se na biblioteca geralmente nas sextas-feiras, conversavam trivialidades. As missões juntos se tornaram frequentes...

Mas o que realmente os fez ficarem definitivamente juntos, fora mais uma noite de bebedeira. Sasuke teve a impressão de estar tendo um deja vú quando estavam voltando pra casa e ela disse:

"Foi divertido."

"Foi."

"Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você." Ela só podia estar bêbada para dizer aquilo sem gaguejar. Sasuke parou, parecendo que todo o efeito da bebida tinha ido embora de uma vez só.

"Como você pode estar apaixonada por alguém que precisa beber para ser legal?" Olhou-a diretamente nos olhos, leitosos, brilhantes e sorridentes.

"Você não está sendo tão legal agora. Na maior parte do tempo você é carrancudo, arrogante e absurdamente irritante."

"O que eu deveria fazer agora?" ele desafiou-a com um sorriso. "Te beijar?"

"Sim" afirmou com convicção.

"Essa não é você. Você está bêbada, quero que se lembre do nosso primeiro beijo."

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para ele.

"A bebida me deixa corajosa e linguaruda, você disse uma vez, mas não me deixa com perda de memória, Sasuke."

Como Sasuke Uchiha poderia resistir quando ela falava daquela maneira? Não poderia. Então simplesmente a beijou. Recordava-se bem, porque foram os detalhes que ele fez questão de guardar. O modo como os lábios dela se entreabriram para receber os dele, os olhos se fechando, os dedos se apertando no seu ombro e o sorriso cálido quando ele se afastou.

"Você tem certeza que quer namorar um egocêntrico?"

"Uma condição." Hinata levantou o dedo indicador, a voz embolando novamente. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando. "Só se você parar de chupar limão."

Ele já tinha citado que o seu humor era uma das coisas que mais gostava? Mas depois de alguns anos, quando alguém perguntasse o que ele enxergou nela, Sasuke responderia exatamente assim:

"Foram os detalhes que fizeram com que eu me apaixonasse por ela. E certamente serão eles que me farão continuar amando-a. Exceto a baba. Hinata baba enquanto dorme."

* * *

A/N: Olá, amados! :D Eu escrevi essa oneshot rapidinho, porque a ideia veio de repente. Foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo nesse estilo de tópicos, mas foi bem legal e divertido. Eu amo esse casal demais, cês não fazem ideia! Perdoem qualquer erro, eu revisei, mas sempre acaba passando alguma coisa (isso é incrível, né?). Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada pelo incentivo, porque isso só me dá mais vontade de escrever fanfics SasuHina! Agradeceria de coração se deixassem reviews, porque isso sempre me deixa feliz!

Beijo, L.


End file.
